1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a gripper apparatus for handling a cylindrical workpiece. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gripper apparatus which includes a pair of pivotally connected jaw members, and which allows for full opening of the jaw members in response to a relatively short linear travel distance of an actuator.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many devices are known for use in material handling. Examples of some known material handling devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,628, 4,650,234, 4,802,816, 4,811,834, 5,481,794, and 5,145,388.
Certain filter forming machinery is sold by Midmac Systems, Inc. of Saint Paul, Minn., and can be seen advertised on the Internet at http://www.midmac.com/FilterTech.htm.
Examples of some known patents relating to filter manufacture include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,739,916, 3,164,506, 3,306,794, 3,948,712, 4,626,307, 4,747,816, 5,028,330, and 5,698,059.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved material handling and transfer apparatus which is reliable, which includes a pair of pivotally connected jaw members, and which allows for full opening of the jaw members in response to a relatively short linear travel distance of an actuator. Preferably, such a device would include provisions to allow it to be used with differently sized workpieces.
The present invention provides a material handling and transfer apparatus for use in connection with an assembly line. An apparatus in accordance with the present invention includes a pair of pivotally connected jaw members, and allows for full opening of the jaw members in response to a relatively short linear travel distance of an actuator.
The grasping and transfer apparatus according to the present invention is particularly adapted for use in handling and transferring cylindrical filter elements for fluid filters, during manufacture of the filters.
A material handling apparatus in accordance with the present invention, generally, includes a first support member, for supportively carrying a pair of opposed jaw members, and a second support member which is slidably attached to the first support member for linear movement with respect thereto. The second support member has at least one slot formed therein. The apparatus also includes a pair of opposed jaws which cooperate to define a workpiece-holding space therebetween. The jaws are pivotally attached to one another and to the first support member.
Each of the jaws has a hinge portion and an extension opposite the hinge portion. The extension may be made detachable from the hinge portion. The hinge portion of each jaw has an inner portion and an outer portion, with the hinge portions closely aligned with each other.
Each of the jaws also has a support post connected to the respective outer portion thereof, and the support posts fit slidably in the slot of the second support member.
A spring is also provided for biasing the second support member in a selected direction, whereby movement of the second support member, in a direction opposite the force of the spring, causes movement of the jaws.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a material handling and transfer apparatus for manipulating cylindrical workpieces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a material handling and transfer apparatus which is operable to pick up a workpiece by a central portion thereof, while allowing both ends of the workpiece to remain free.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description section, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.